Marauder Mayhem
by December Sky
Summary: Lily, Carla, and Beverly aren't your average witches. Join their adventures along with the Marauders as they make their way through their last year of Hogwarts and into the real world.
1. The Train Ride

(Hey there readers, this is the first fanfic I've done in quite a while and I'm really excited to be doing them again. I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy the first installment of this story.)

Chapter 1: The Train Ride

Lily stood with her mom and dad on Platform 9 ¾ saying her goodbyes. She gave each of them hugs and said her farewells.

"Be sure to write sweetie. We'll miss you so much." Mrs. Evans shouted.

Lily turned around giving her a thumbs up before disappearing onto the train. She wandered down the hall looking for an open cabin.

"Lils!"

Before she could turn around and see who it was she was being hugged from behind. She met her green eyes with the blue eyes of her friend Beverly. She remembered the day she met Beverly, it had happened so long ago…

"_Okay class, follow my lead. Plié, shuffle, shuffle, pirouette."_

_CRASH_

_The young Lily had pirouetted into the trash can in the back of the ballet studio. Embarrassed, she sat on the floor blushing. She had never been good at sports or much else dealing with hand eye coordination, but ballet she figured was her best option. However it was no exception. The class broke out into laughter and silly quips._

"_Oi, Lily! You dance like you're wearing rollerblades. Have you any control?"_

"_Course not. She's a wreck, that's why she's at the back of the studio."_

_Comments just brought more laughter which brought tears to Lily's eyes. She brought her knees to her head to tune them out. But what happened next she would remember for a long time._

"_Hey! Shut your traps! Get your tu-tus out of a knot and quit being such meanies!" A girl piped up from the back pushing her way forward. "Jesus, you'd think that you'd have more respect for your fellow ballerinas but nooooo. Jerks!"_

_She offered Lily a kind hand lifting her off the floor. She flashed Lily a big smile which Lily gladly returned. "Wanna go hula hoop?" She asked with a big grin. Beverly giggled and nodded excitedly. "Oh I'd love to."_

"Oh Lils Lils Lils I missed you this summer. Long story short, my house was inhabitable. Not good. Way not good. How was your summer?"

"Oh it was rubbish too. I'll tell you all about it. Let's get a compartment first."

James walked through the train with his head held high. He was a seventh year after all, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well as their star chaser, and most importantly he was a Marauder. Basically he ruled Hogwarts. Well in his mind he did.

"Hey watch where you're going Potter." He looked at his victim and saw it was Lily Evans. The girl of his affections. She was glaring daggers at him with those magnificent eyes. _Oh how I could stare into her eyes for days._

"My apologies my lady. You aren't hurt are you?"

"It's not me you should be worried about."

"Hey Lily, hey Beverly. Good summer?"

Sirius came from behind James. "Cool down a little red, you're making it hot in here and I'm wearing a sweater."

Lily snorted. "Oh sod off Black. For all I care you two could melt away and leave me alone."

"Well if that is how you wish it, my lady. We shall bid thee a due." Sirius said giving a curtsey bow and going to their cabin dragging a reluctant James behind him.

"Why can't it be that easy to get rid of Sirius and James more often?" Lily scoffed wandering the hall trying to find her other friend Carla. Then she heard a ruckus developing ahead.

"What did you call me?"

_Not even to Hogwarts and she's starting trouble._ Lily smirked and laughed to herself as she rushed to her friend's aid. In front of her was Severus Snape of Slytherin. Not a friend of Carla's or many for that fact. He still made a habit of antagonizing her until she put herself into a month's worth of detention and he'd come up clean. But one thing Carla couldn't stand for is not getting vengeance.

"Engorgio!" She flicked her wand at his face with a smirk on her face. His eyes got wide as he felt his nose swelling to an abnormal size. He slapped his hand to his nose feeling around it then squealed in shock and jumped into a compartment nearby.

"Yeah and don't come back!" She averted her attention to her friends pulling them both into a group hug. "Bout time I found you two. Didn't know I'd be seeing you Ms. Head Girl ma'am, don't you have some exclusive meeting to attend?" Lily stuck her tongue at Carla who returned the action.

"Yes I do have a meeting. Which I'm going to be late for since Carla had to hex Severus."

"Sorry Lil, some things can't wait ya know?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Can't be late my first day as Head Girl. See you at the feast."

Lily arrived at the Prefect compartment to see it full already. It was larger than a normal compartment and Lily remembered her first time inside it. She was full of butterflies, but then was assigned a late night shift patrolling the halls that night, which killed all those butterflies. She smiled upon the prefects and scanned the room for the Head Boy, expecting to see Remus or maybe a Ravenclaw. But the voice of the person who had just entered the compartment wiped her smile clean off.

"Lily Flower, sorry I'm late."

_Him._

(Hope you enjoyed it. Please comment, opinions both good and bad are welcome. Do you like Carla and Beverly?)


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

"Sorry I'm late Flower." James ran his hand through his messy hair gave her a dazzling smile that would make any girl swoon, except Lily of course. She just sat there with her mouth gaping open dumbfounded.

"How are YOU Head Boy? You set the record for the most detentions in the history of our school. A chocolate frog is more responsible than you. This is outrageous!"

"Oh sweet pea don't flatter me so. You're making me blush." James fanned his face with his hand and battles his lashes at her. She grabbed his wrist making him stop fanning himself and stared him down. She breathed a deep sigh and softened her look, only a little. "Listen here, Dumbledore must have made a mistake with this whole thing. We can go talk to him when we get to the castle." She realized she was still holding his wrist and dropped it like hot match. She felt her cheeks getting hot and she turned away from him so he wouldn't see her blushing. "There's got to be an explanation."

"I think this will explain it just fine." James opened his robe to reveal a Head Boy badge. She had to admit it looked just like hers. Lily scoffed and tossed her long hair behind her shoulder. She turned her back to him and began the meeting.

* * *

Later that night the three girls were sitting in the Gryffindor common room in their favorite armchairs.

"Did anyone see Remus at the feast?" Lily asked concerned.

"No. James said that he's sick in bed. It's his seasonal flu or whatever. I hope he's okay." Beverly said sighing sadly.

Carla and Lily exchanged knowing looks knowing their friend had a secret thing for him.

"Can you believe that we have double potions twice a week? I might just jam this quill in my eye to put me out of my misery." Carla complained as she twirled the quill through her curls.

Her chair tipped backwards and she let out a squeal. "Be a shame to hurt such a pretty eye. Miss me?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"Not even a teeny tiny bit?" He said leaning the chair farther back.

"Not after you made a bar of soap chase after Snape."

"Yeah that wasn't funny guys." Beverly piped in.

"You kidding that was rich stuff. I know you enjoy a good prank Carla." James joined sitting on Lily's armrest.

"No. I don't believe in humiliation unless they deserve it and Severus doesn't deserve your pranks." She said smacking his hand to put her chair back which he did.

"How can you say that he's awful!" James chimed.

"I'm sure he's a nice person." Lily said.

"Yeah bout as nice as toe fungus." Sirius barked a hearty laugh.

"Toe fungus… ewww." Peter shuddered looking down at his feet.

"I still think there's more to that guy than you dense fools would know." Lily said.

"You're too nice Lily." Carla said but Lily only shrugged.

"I'm going to bed. Tell Remus I hope he feels better." She walked up the stairs and went to the dormitory. Carla and Beverly followed her shortly after.

"Did you see the way Lily was wearing her hair?" Lily said dreamily.

"Yeah, Prongs she was stunning. Like usual." Sirius said. "But what are you going to do about it? Sit around and babble about how pretty she is or are you going to win her over?"

"I know! Why don't you ignore her? She'll be begging for you back." Peter piped in.

"That's right Wormtail. You've got it! You're making it too easy for her, make her feel like she's not special. She'll miss the attention and come crawling to you, like a moth to a flame." Sirius said encouragingly as he saw the skeptical look on his face. "Trust me Prongs if I know something, its women."

James threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. "Yes Padfoot you are the lady's man. How's Felicia? Still with your barking mad self?"

"Felicity. Old news, she and I split a couple weeks ago. She smelled kinda weird anyways, like my mother's gaudy perfume." Sirius said disgusted.

"Ewww… my grandma wears gaudy perfume. It's terrible." Peter said scrunching his nose in disgust.

"Lily smells like vanilla." James said dreamily. He jumped up on the coffee table and put a hand to his heart proudly. "This is the year men. I'm going to get Lily Evans to fall in love with me."

(_Will James get Lily? Will Peter and Sirius's plan work? Leave your opinions and stay tuned for more._)


End file.
